


RA - ALI - SELI [fanfiction serial Bumi]

by utsukushiina



Category: Bumi Series - Tere Liye
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bahasa Indonesia, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Jealousy, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsukushiina/pseuds/utsukushiina
Summary: Ra. Petarung klan Bulan yang amat menyukai kucingnya dan bakso di kantin sekolah.Ali. Penguasa berbagai ilmu dan teknik dunia paralel juga jago bermain bola basket.Seli. Pengendali petir yang tak kalah update masalah idolanya dari Korea Selatan.Inilah kisah kehidupan ketiga remaja tersebut, terlepas dari petualangan-petulangan mereka yang asyik namun melelahkan.





	RA - ALI - SELI [fanfiction serial Bumi]

***a/n : latar ceritanya setelah Ceros dan Batozar**

 

 

//

 

 

**RAIB**

Kalimat aneh yang keluar dari mulut Ali terus saja membuatku bertanya-tanya. Maksud Nggalanggeram apa berbisik itu sambil menatapku?

 

Aduh...ada-ada saja. Bisa jadi Ali hanya bercanda. Ia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadaku.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju permukaan bumi, aku terus memutar ulang rekaman suara Ali dalam otakku sambil membayangkan sebuah skenario yang mungkin terjadi di Bor-O-Bdur ketika dia dibisikkan oleh Nggalanggeram. Berkat keisengan si Biang kerok, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Namun seiring waktu berlalu, aku merasa semakin mengantuk.

 

"Ra." tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku dan duduk persis di sebelahku. Kasur berselimut loreng biru putih ini semakin terasa sempit dengan kehadirannya.

 

Seli tidur di kasur yang berada di ruang sebelah, dibatasi dengan dinding tipis sehingga kami sama-sama tak terganggu. Sepertinya Ali hanya menaruh dua kasur, jelas karena masih harus ada yang terjaga meskipun ILY dapat diprogramkan untuk terbang sendiri.

 

Sekarang ILY sudah disetel dalam mode auto pilot. Aku tahu bahwa dengan Ali menyalakan mode tersebut lalu berjalan menujuku artinya ia hendak beristirahat. Apalagi ia sedari tadi sudah sibuk mengemudi tanpa henti. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah meskipun ia selalu menolak ketika Seli menawarkan untuk bergantian mengemudikan ILY. Dasar sok keren, pikirku.

 

Rambutnya masih saja berantakan, lengkap bersama bajunya yang entah bagaimana caranya selalu kusut. Pakaian hitam berteknologi tinggi miliknya berhasil diubah menjadi kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu, persis seperti baju yang bisa kalian temukan ketika berkunjung ke rumahnya yang megah.

Tunggu... kalau dilihat-lihat, meski memakai baju aneh, Ali ternyata tetap ganteng. Eh-

 

"Ya? Kenapa, Ali?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak. Ini buruk. Tergambar dengan jelas dari wajahnya kalau ia ingin mengisengi diriku lagi. Aku sangat beruntung kali ini karena Seli masih tertidur pulas di ruang sebelah.

"Masih penasaran mengapa Nggalanggeram membisikkan kalimat itu padaku?" ia memamerkan gigi-giginya sambil fokus menatap kedua mataku yang berusaha keras menatap ke arah lain.

"Ng-nggak! Sudah...sudah cukup!" telingaku mulai memanas, menjalar ke pipi dan berujung melapisi seluruh permukaan wajahku. Leherku ikut terkena panas akibat didekati dia. Mengapa dia harus membuatku semakin mengingat kejadian itu?

 

Anehnya, Ali tidak terkejut. Ia justru tertawa melihat perubahan drastis ini.

 

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Ra?" tanyanya, tetap fokus pada kedua mataku. Aku mulai membalas tatapannya, meski gugup setengah mati. Karena kehabisan tempat yang mungkin untuk dilihat, terpaksa aku kembali pada kedua matanya yang tak ada bosan-bosannya menatapku.

 

"Merah?" aku memegang kedua pipiku. Perasaanku hanya mengatakan kalau wajahku panas. Aku tidak tahu bahwa wajahku juga berhasil berubah warna dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

 

Ali mencemaskanku. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikanku. Berbeda dengan "Ali" yang senang menjahiliku hanya perkara jerawat sebesar biji jagung, kali ini ia terlihat serius.

 

"Kamu...demam?"  
  


"Hah?"

 

Tanpa basa basi berkepanjangan, Ali melekatkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku, mencoba mengecek apakah aku benar demam atau memang baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku menjauh, ia tetap mengarahkan tangannya padaku.

 

Wajahnya terasa terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Gawat.

 

Sedikit demi sedikit, ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa terlihat cuek mulai muncul rasa penasaran. Terbit sedikit kemerahan di kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat lebih lucu dari biasanya.

 

"Ali-"

 

Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sejak kapan ia begitu tampan?

 

Bukankah orang yang berada di depanku adalah si Biang kerok?

 

Wajah Ali semakin mendekat. Kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit menutup—dan sama seperti drama korea yang sering Seli ceritakan padaku—bibirnya terus mendekatiku, seolah-olah ia ingin-

 

Mustahil.

 

Ia tidak mungkin......melakukan itu.....padaku.......'kan?

 

 

_**DUG!** _

 

 

Kepala Ali terjatuh, mengenai bahuku dengan sempurna. Karena rambutnya yang licin, kepalanya terpeleset. Untung saja aku cepat-cepat menangkapnya agar ia tidak terkena lantai dan membenturkan kepalanya. Repot urusannya kalau ILY dipenuhi darah. Masalah menyembuhkan Ali bukanlah perkara yang sulit bagiku.

 

Bukan berteriak kesakitan yang aku dengar darinya, tetapi ia justru tertidur lelap dalam pelukanku.

 

Ali, oh Ali.

 

"Sudah berapa lama kamu terjaga, Ali?"

 

Ia sudah tidak bersuara, mungkin sibuk bertualang dalam dunia mimpinya.

 

Ah, sudahlah.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

**ALI**

Sebenarnya aku sangat mengantuk. Seli sudah berkali-kali meminta kepadaku agar dia diizinkan bergantian mengendalikan setir ILY, namun aku menolaknya. Tentu saja. Aku berharap agar dia dapat beristirahat bersama Raib karena mereka berdua terlihat terlalu lelah, jauh lebih lelah daripadaku.

 

Ya. Aku berbohong kepada mereka. Tetapi tidak masalah, karena aku dapat menyalakan mode auto pilot sewaktu-waktu aku hendak tidur.

 

Seperti saat ini.

 

Aku beranjak dari kursi sopir lalu berjalan menuju ruangan di belakang ILY. Karena sebelumnya kami hanya tidur di kursi, aku memutuskan untuk menambahkan kasur pada ILY versi 5.0 ini. Setidaknya punggungku bisa selamat sampai tujuan.

 

"Ra." aku memanggil perempuan yang tengah sibuk menatap dinding ILY. Yang sedari tadi aku harap sudah tidur namun rupanya ia terus terjaga. Entah karena apa.

 

Raib menatapku, memperhatikan badanku mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu. Memang aku tahu ia diam-diam melihatku (berarti tidak diam-diam dong?), tetapi aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya saja. Daripada dia salah tingkah, 'kan?

 

"Ya, kenapa Ali?" ia membalasku dengan heran. Aku bertanya masalah bisikan Nggalanggeram yang kerap membuatnya kebingungan — terlihat jelas bahwa sejak kami berpisah dengan kembar identik itu sampai detik ini wajahnya semakin kusut. Badannya yang semula menghadap kanan tiba-tiba berbalik arah lalu kembali ke posisi menghadap ke langit-langit ILY.

 

Ia tak bisa tidur, mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah karena kalimat iseng yang kuucapkan padanya. Aku tidak bercanda, semua yang Nggalanggeram bisikkan padaku benar adanya. Raib tidak percaya padaku, mungkin mengira bahwa apa yang aku katakan semata-mata agar ia diam dan tidak bertanya kembali.

 

Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang perasaannya. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi merah menyala setelah cukup lama menatap wajahku yang tampan. Mungkin memang ia menyukaiku.

 

Aduhai...mengapa Putri Raib cantik sekali kalau ketahuan salah tingkah?

Sial. Mengapa aku menjadi sibuk memikirkan dia? Perjalanan pulang masih panjang!

Karena ia tak percaya bahwa wajahnya semerah tomat, aku bertanya kembali padanya.

 

"Kamu...demam?"

 

Karena kaget, ia spontan bergerak mundur ketika aku menempelkan punggung tanganku pada dahinya. Aku tetap berusaha mengecek suhu tubuhnya agar tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Ternyata wajahnya memang panas, tetapi tidak cukup panas untuk dikatakan demam.

 

"Ali-" rasa mengantuk terus menyerang. Semenjak aku beranjak dari kursi, langkahku goyah. Kepalaku sakit ibarat diserang puluhan hewan dunia paralel. Tapi... aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini 'kan?

 

Tanganku yang semula diletakkan di atas dahi Raib terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Secara otomatis, kepalaku bergerak menuju wajah Raib yang masih merah. Satu per satu kelopak mataku tertutup rapat. Tak bisa diatur, bibirku ikut jatuh bersama wajahku.

 

Otak! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya — apalagi dalam keadaan mengantuk. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengatur diri sendiri, bisa jadi aku melakukan hal-hal aneh lainnya seperti-

 

Ah sudahlah.

 

Ayo, sadarlah Ali!

 

Aku yakin Raib sedang memproses situasi ini. Ia pasti bingung denganku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 

 

_**DUG!** _

 

 

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bahu Raib bertabrakan dengan kepalaku. Sakit sekali! Namun setelah itu, aku berhasil memasuki dunia mimpi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : thanks for reading! hope you enjoy the rest of the story~


End file.
